


I see you

by QuietLikeTheSnow



Series: I see you [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietLikeTheSnow/pseuds/QuietLikeTheSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow was a pretty normal teenager. Hated high school. Loved youtube and drawing. blah blah blah. But she believed in the fairy tales and stories told to her when she was younger. Though people tell her to get her head out of the clouds she never listens knowing there has to be more than her normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :o33 sorry if this is bad :c but it is a work in progress :))) welp sorry for any imperfections <3

Chapter 1

I walk to my window and look out. It never snows here. It is just frost most of the time. The only time I have ever seen snow was that one time in kindergarden when we had 1 snow day and I built a snow bunny. That was also the day I found out I wanted to be an artist. But that was when I was 5. It has been 12 years and it still hasn’t snowed. I go put on my thick pants and knee high boots. A frost blue long sleeve shirt and a black short sleeved shirt over that. I brush the tangles out of my un-naturaly curly hair, grab my book bag and walk down stairs. Mom travels alot due to her job. So I usualy have the house to my self. I pop some rasberry poptarts in the toaster and start the coffee. I make sure my phone is charged and my laptop. I put my laptop in it’s personal bag along with my phone. I go make my coffee and grab my pop tarts. As I down my coffee and pop tarts I make sure I have all my homework. I do as usual. I grab my grey hoodie and red beanie. As I swing my bag over my shoulder and grab my laptop bag I walk outside. It is cold but I like it. I have always enjoyed the winter weather. A gust of wind blows my hair in my face. I smile. I have always believed in the stories and myths told to me when I was little. Like Santa, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, The Sandman, and of course Jack Frost. My parents always said “Don’t want Jack Frost nipping at your nose now do we.” I smile at the memory but my smile quickly fades when the other memory comes into my brain. Mom and Dad fighting and I just wanted it to end. But not the way it did. Not court. Not having to choose between my mother and my father. I wipe an almost frozen tear off my cheek as I hurry to school. I run to my first class. Art. It goes by to quickly and soon the only 2 classes I have left are English and Math. I sigh as I walk to my seat in the front of the class. After pure hell I am once again free. I run out of school before everyone else. That was the last day. Last day before Winter Break. I laugh as I run home. So glad to not have to back there for a few weeks. I lay on my bed and fall asleep. It’s dark and cold. I am the only spot of light for what looks like miles. I can feel my knees begin to shake. I try to walk but my legs won’t move. The darkness is seeping into the little bit of light I had. I try to cry out but as the darkness washes over me I cant move or talk or anything. “Now my dear is that any way to treat my gift to you?” I look around but I don’t see anybody. I try to cry out again but still nothing. “If you stop struggling it will stop hurting.” I can hear him chuckle as I try to claw what ever is on me off of my skin. At long last I give up and I just lay down and cry. I can feel something grab hold of my wrists and drag me. I muster all the strength I had and try my hardest to pull away. But who ever or what ever has me is strong and I’m to weak to care anymore. Then I wake up. I’m in a cold sweat and I quickly get into pajamas. I open my two windows and let the cold air in. I look at my wrist’s they are red like someone had been pulling me. I shiver at the thought of the nightmare. I wish mom were here right now. She always knew how to make me feel better. I go to my window and see the moon. I smile when I realize it’s a full moon today. I can see the man in the moon more clearly tonight. I close my eye’s and wish. “Please give me a sign that it’ll get better please.” I sigh I knew it was silly to wish on the moon. But the moon was the only thing that I really felt watched out for me. Which I know is silly. Just as I turn away a gust of wind knocks all my papers out of the window facing the woods. I yelp and quickly get dressed again and run at top speed outside. I run into the woods not caring where I’m going. I stop as my papers land on a frozen lake. I stop in my tracks. I didn’t even know I had a lake back here. I step onto the ice and slip a little but soon im back up on my feet. I inch toward my papers when another gust of wind puts them back on shore and leaves me in the middle of the frozen lake. I sigh as I turn around and start to slide back. But, a noise stops me in my path. The ice is cracking. I don’t move. When I do try it cracks more. I bite my bottom lip as I wishper a goodbye and the ice breaks. The cold water is freezing my limbs and I feel like I can’t move. I hold my breath as long as I can when I feel my lungs can take no more of it I open my mouth. The icy water runs into my lungs as I try to breathe. Then blackness. I can feel my body sinking. Then I am out in the freezing air again. “Come on please don’t be dead come on come on.” I black out again. But this time when I wake up there are more voices. “Jack what have you done to this poor girl?!” “NOTHING I SWEAR!!” “Yeah I highly doubt that mate” “Why don’t you believe me?? all I did was blow her paper out the window and she had to go chasing after them and she went out on the frozen lake to get them and then I blew them onto the shore but then the ice around her began to crack she said some thing about the man in the moon and how if this was what he meant by getting better than thank you then she fell in.” “Jack did you ever happen to look what was on those papers?” “No why?” “Because mate she drew us, Look here is you, then North, then Tooth, Sandy, and Me, Jack she believes in us and look how old she is she has to be around 17 or 16 and she believes mate” “Bunnymund is right Jack you have to make up for this” “How she isn’t going to believe us when she wakes up” “If she wakes up mate” “Don’t say that you sorry excuse for a easter bunny” “Aw the brave little fridge has a crush?” “WA-WHAT!!!!!!!” “Jack you have to save her, Tooth and Sandy aren’t here so you can’t get them to help you, We could help you but we don’t know how your on your own”. I can hear 2 pairs of feet walk away as the boy sighs. He lays his head on my stomach. “How am I sopose to save you when I’m sure your proboly already dead.” I giggle and I can feel him sit straight up. “Who’s there?” I try to hold in a giggle. But it burst out anyway. He looks at me my eyes are open now. I was to weak to open them the past 30 minutes. His gaze softens as he looks at me. I try to sit up but he pushes me back down. “You need to rest, your not strong enough yet.” I nod and lay back down. “Hey um did you hear any of what was said a-” “Yes” He blushes as he looks down at the floor. “Look I’m sorry I blew your papers to that lake and caused you to be asleep for 2 days.” “I’VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 2 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I sit straight up and jump off the table. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME I HAVE TO GET BACK HOME!!!!!!!!” “Hey you can’t your still to weak wait how are you standing?” “No time to explain just get me home please Jack.” He nods and walks to a room. “Here put on some dry clothes.” He hands me a navy blue hoodie. I pull it over what I’m already wearing. He rolls his eyes when I realize he doesn’t have a shirt on. I blush as I stare at my feet. I hear him walk toward him and hug me. “Hold on to me.” I wrap my arms around his waist and soon my feet are off the ground. I look down and find that we are flying. I cling tighter onto his waist and bury my face in his stomach. He is ice cold but he is warmer than the air we are passing through. After a couple of couple of minutes My feet land on the ground. As I look around we are behind my house. I let go of him and turn toward my house. I smile. I turn to tell him thank you but he is already gone. I frown when I realize I still have his hoodie. Well Jack if you want your hoodie back your gonna have to come get it. I smirk and run to my house to take a shower. I lay back down in bed. I close all my windows and lock them. Makeing sure nothing gets in or out tonight. I wake up the next morning. No nightmares. I quickly run around the house cleaning it up a bit. Then after I’m done I hear a knock on my door. I open it to find Mom. She lays her suit cases down and hugs me. “Oh Willow I missed you.” I smile she if finnaly back. Well at least for now at least.

 

Jack’s POV 

I look down at her running into her house. When I realize she still has my jacket. I panic and fly toward her house at top speed. I try to open her window’s but there all locked. I sigh and wait on the roof. I fall asleep but all I see is her smiling face. Her grey blue eyes that match the color of the sky on a snow day. Her red blush when she realized I gave her my jacket. Her hugging onto my waist as we flew. Her Her HER!!!!!!!!!!!! She was all I saw. Why can’t I get her out of my head. What is wrong with me?!?! Is it some kind of human disease? I wake up to the sun light right on me. I get up and look to see if she is awake yet. But she isn’t home. I sigh “I sleep she slips right by me but if I don’t dream I can’t see her face” I fly back to the North Pole no sence in wasting time here. As I get away from her house I feel like I’m leaving my other half of me. I land in the middle of the elves and try to ask them were North is. But , of course they are no help. I walk into his office to find them. North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy. Tooth blushes a bright red as she realizes I’m not wearing a shirt. She flies out and shuts the door as she goes. “Hey why didn’t you guys tell me you were having a meeting?” “Because Jack we are worried about you” “Why North I am perfectly fine.” “Sandy didn’t give you those dreams Jack but he did see them.” “What dre-” I stop dead in my tracks they saw my dreams. They saw what I was thinking. But if Sandy didn’t give me those dreams who did? “Aw look at that Jack is blushing mate” I walk out of the office and out to the top of the moutain. I just need time to think right I’ll be over this whole Willow thing it just takes time. Wait how do I know her name? She does kinda look like a willow. The way her hair looked like Willow branches swaying in the wind when we were flying. I blush. Why do I care so much about this human. WHY WHY WHY WHY!!!!!!?????????


	2. Angle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again X3 so I have no idea how long this is going to be so yeah :/ but any who XD sorry for any imperfections, thanks for reading, and happy breakfast XD

Chapter 2 

Mom and I drive to the mall. For some reason as I look up at the sky and I see a bird fly off I feel like my other half was with that bird. I sigh as me and Mom get out of the car and walk to the entry doors. “Hey Willow when did you get that sweat shirt I like it.” I look down to find I’m still wearing Jack’s jacket. “I don’t remember Mom.” She just laughs as we walk in. I buy three new pairs of pants, five new shirts, a new pair a snow boots and converse, A couple of fairytale and mythology books, new drawing pencils, and a new sketch book. As we leave I open the mall doors to find snow flakes. I drop my bags and run out. A snow flake lands on my nose and I giggle. Mom grabs the bags I dropped and puts them in the car. She looks at her watch and motions me to the car. My smile quickly fades as I realize it is time. She drives me home and puts my bags on the living room floor. “Goodbye Willow I’ll be back in a couple of months I promise.” I hug her back and nod. I cry into her shoulder and she rubs my hair. I stand outside and wave goodbye as she drives away. I turn around and walk back inside. It starts getting dark so I lock the door. When I turn around in a flash of light there are 4 people standing in my living room. One a giant bunny, One looks like Santa, Some sort of fairy peacock girl, and a short little guy who looks to be made of sand. My brain starts working when it clicks. They are The Easter Bunny, Santa, The Tooth Fairy, and The Sandman. Then Santa comes toward me. “Willow we need you please come with us.” “Okay.” They all look at me like I’m crazy. “What? you asked I’m not gonna say no.” They all shrug as a big fluffy hand grabs me and throws me in a sack. Then a flury of sound I hit a floor. As I come out I’m once again in the place where I met Jack. I smile as a couple of elves run past me. I see a couple of yeti’s go behind a big wooden door. I look around to make sure no one is around yet. I hurry after them and slip in as they shut the door. I giggle as I turn around. I smile widely as I look around. Toys, A giant globe, everything I could have ever dreamed of. I see a candy apple red guitar and run toward it. I snatch one from the yeti pile and run back to where my sack is. As I look around no one is there. I find a chair and sit in the right position to play and make sure it’s in tune. I play a few notes before I start. 

“The stars lean down to kiss you and I lay awake and miss you. Pour me another glass of atmosphere. If I sleep you slip right by me If I don’t dream you won’t find me. I’ll write another letter dear cause I wish you were here. I’ll watch the night turn light blue but it’s not the same without you. Cause it takes two to whisper quietly.The silence isn’t so bad till I look at my hands and feel sad because the spaces between my finger are right where your’s fit perfectly.I’ll fine repose in new ways though I haven’t slept for two days because cold dangla chills me to the bone. But drenched in Vanilla Twilight I’ll sit on the lab floor all night waist deep in thought cause when I think of you I don’t feel so alone. As many times as I blink I’ll think of you tonight. I’ll think of you tonight. I’ll think of you tonight. When tired eyes get brighter and heavy wings get lighter benethe the sky I’ll feel alive again. And I’ll forget the world that I knew when I’m re united with you. Oh if my voice could reach back through the past I’d whisper in your ear. You know I’ll always be here.”

I smile to my self as I open my eye’s to find Santa, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and Jack all staring at me. I blush a bright red as I lay the guitar down and hide under the table. Tooth comes and gets me out. “Sweetie that was really good did you write that your self.” “K-Kinda I guess.” I can feel Jack’s stares and then when I peek a look at him. He blushes and hide’s his face as we both turn to face away from each other. I can hear Bunnymund snicker as he nudges Jack toward me and Sandy comes and pushes me toward Jack. North just kinda watches as Tooth get’s jealous and flys into another room. As Bunnymund gives Jack a little kick Jack falls forward and onto me. We both just kinda lay there bright red before he realizes I still have his hoodie on. “Hey uh Willow could I mabey have my uh sweater back. I look down to see his sweater. I blush and nod in agreement and take it off and hand it to him. He blushes at my shirt underneath. I had forgotten to take my pajama shirt off so I was wearing a I love yoshi shirt. That was a little to tight. Mom always yelled at me about how I need to get rid of it. But I care for it to much to let it go. I go get the guitar and hand it back to North. “Sorry I took it I got a little excited.” He chuckles “It’s ok think of it as an early christmas present.” I smile and nod. Sandy show’s me to my room. I thank him and shut my doors. I go to my bed which is by a window. I open the window and start to play.

Whisper’s in the dark. Steal a kiss and you’ll break my heart. Curl your toes and pick your clothes. Learn your lesson leave me whole. Spare my sins for the hour I was to slow to depart. I’m a cad but I’m not a fraud. I’ll set out to serve the lord. And my heart was colder when you’ve gone. And I lost my head but found the one that I love under the sun. Under the sun. Fingers tap into what you were once. And I’m worried that I blew my only chance.

I sigh. I love this song but for some reason I feel it describes right now in my life. I hear North yell something about a feast. I open my book bag to find all the things I had just bought. I smile. Mom made sure I was prepared for anything. I grabbed one of my new shirts and switched it out for my yoshi shirt. When I open the door I find Sandy and Jack waiting. I punch both in the arm. “No eavsdropping.” They both rub their hair and follow me as I walk down the stairs. I follow North’s and Bunnymund’s voice yelling about carrots or something. They see me and stop for some reason. I look down at what I’m wear pretty normal. Red plaid skinny jeans, A black shirt with black felt roses, and my black converse. I touch my hair still pretty straight for now. “What?” They all snap of whatever it was. Then tooth comes flying in. I turn and I just gawk at her. She was wearing a dress. That looked like something Jack if he were girl would wear. She flys in and sits were I sopose she is sopose to sit. “What guy’s I found this in the closet in my room thought I would try it on you guy’s like it?” We all kinda shake our heads and sit down. I sit next to Sandy. He smiles at me. I smile back. I feel like I know him from somewhere. Like a brother I never had. Jack sits in the empty seat beside me. We both smile at each other. Then I see Tooth’s expression out the corner of my eye. Wait is she jealous of me?! Why me I’m just Willow a normal teenager. I sigh and look up. North has his hand’s up talking to someone. Then I see it. It was the moon. “What do you mean the next guardian is in this room it’s only the four of us and a human.” As I sit there and stare up at the moon the light that was on North is moving over to me. It stops on me and hear someone. “Hello Willow please don’t be afraid, I am here to help. As you have proboly guessed I am the Man In The Moon. I just need you to know. You are an Angle. The Angles were only ever used by me. They were all killed off by Pitch. Or at least so I thought. He must have left one. I suspect that that angle was your father. When he got a divorce with your mother he wasn’t thinking. He is dead now. But his only regret was not telling you in person. But back to you sorry. There are various types of Angles. You my dear are the Angle of Seasons. You can control the weather of all 4 seasons.” “But I thought that was Jack’s job.” “Indeed it is but you also have that power you have everything Jack has and more But my dear you are the last Angle be safe and watch out for Pitch please.” As the light fades I come back into reality. They are all just staring at me. “What did Man in Moon tell you?” “That I was the Angle of the Seasons.” They all gawk at me. “There hasn’t been an Angle in 300 years how can she be an Angle.” “My father was an Angle of I don’t know what.” They are all still gawking at me. “So I guess that means The Man In The Moon no longer has a purpose for me huh?” “No he want’s me to work along side you. Ya know help you and stuff.” I smile at him. He blushes and goes back to his food. “So you little ankle bitter we still don’t know about you, Why don’t you tell us.” “Ok, I guess Well My full name is Willow Sky Love yes I know weird name but hey what can you do. When I was 6 my mom and dad got divorced. They use to fight alot. My mom works all the time. Her job makes her have to travel all the time. So I rarely ever see her. When I turned 16 I got a tatto though she still doesn’t know about it. My life has been pretty normal up in till now which I’m grateful I hated my old life.” They all kinda have this look on their face I’m sure if it’s pity or something else. When fiannly Tooth breaks the silence. “What’s a tatto?” I stand up and lower the neck of my shirt showing black words. She read them out loud. “Don’t let your mother, your father, the moon ever decide what you do your life belongs to you, you are meant for something different.”

 

Jack’s POV 

I look at her. She is the new guardian. She will help me. I can spend more time with her. Get to know her more. But I have think no matter what I do she will always think of me as that boy that almost killed me. I sigh and go back to eating. She sit’s back down and nudges my arm. I ignore it but she does it again. This time I look at her hand she has a peice of paper in her hand. I take it and open it under the table. Hey Jack sorry if you can’t read this but I really want to talk to you in private can you meet me tonight on the balcony please thanks :) -Willow   
I blush at the note but quickly write some thing on the back. Ok I don’t know when I’ll be there but just wait for me please -Jack. She smiles at it and nods when the both look up no one noticed what we were doing. I smile at her and she smiles back this time we kept our heads up. I felt complete around her. Yet I don’t know why.


	3. Pitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D sorry if it is cheesy and stuff but it will get better :) and if I don't update in a while I have school -_- sorry

Chapter 3

It was after the huge feast North made and everyone was asleep except me and Jack I hoped. I was sitting on the balcony looking down at the blackness benethe me. I hear foot steps behind me. I don’t turn all ready knowing who it is. But when I am surronded by darkness I begin to feel like it’s not Jack. I about to scream when who ever’s hands cover my mouth. I see some guy with grey skin and spiky black hair. He sprinkles something on my eyes and I fall asleep. But it’s not normal dreams. I was walking in the woods again. I was watching my self though. I saw my self fall into the lake. But Jack didn’t come and save me. “NO JACK YOU WERE SOPOSE TO SAVE ME AND HELP ME REALIZE WHY I’M ON THE EARTH JACK WHERE ARE YOU NO!!!!!!!!!!!” But the more I scream the more I can feel the ice cold water rising in my lungs. I try to scream out for anybody. When I wake up. “Aw thats cute the Angle is screaming for the spirt. How sweet young love I was always found of it.” I try to back up but I’m tied up against a pole. I stuggle but a shot of pain goes through me and I stop. “Now my dear I’m positive you know who I am.” I give him a look of confusion. He chuckles “I am Pitch Black or Lord of Nightmares or The Boogyman.” So this creep is the guy I’m sopose to stop. I sit a little straighter but it doesn’t help. I already know I’m going to die here. He chuckles and turns away from me. “So you are the last Angle, How sweet a little human girl thinks she is special, You think they really care for you? All they want is to get rid of me they don’t like you they didn’t even know you exist how can you trust people who didn’t even know you existed hmmm? tell me how little Willow.” I smirk “Come closer.” He rolls his eye’s and moves closer. He is right in front of my face. And I know I’m going to regret this but here goes nothing. I spit. Right on his face. “UG YOU PITIFUL LITTLE WORM YOU’R JUST LIKE THAT SCUM OF A GUARDIAN YOUR IN LOVE WITH.” “YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH HE IS A BETTER GUARDIAN THAN YOU WILL EVER BE SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT JACK YES I LOVE HIM HOW DOES THAT FASE YOU SO SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP I DON’T CARE IF HE NEVER FEELS THE SAME I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT HIM NO MATTER WHAT SO JUST SHUT UP!” Those last words are the most powerful. When the last word comes out flame follows. I am breathing fire. I can hear Pitch yelp as the tounges of flame wrap around him. I shut my mouth but the fire moves to my hands. I break the chain he had me tied up with me I shoot fire at him. I can hear him scream. The next thing I know the fire stops and the fire on him is out all the fire is out. I lay down. Not on free will. I faint. When I wake I have no idea where I am. All I know is that it’s cold. When I open my eyes fully I realize I’m in Antartica. I stop and look at my hands. There are blisters over them. I don’t even know where that fire came from. I try to get up but it seems I have blisters all over my body from the fire with in me. I sigh. I can see a small frozen lake a few feet away. I pull my self up and walk a couple of feet. Im at the edge of the lake I fall to my knee’s. I look at the ice. There was nothing on the ice. But the only thing I see is Jack. I hit the ice. Just trying to get his smirk his face out of my thoughts. I cry out as I break the ice open. My hand enters the freezing ice. I pull my hand out and it is healed. I let out a breath and make hole a little wider so I can fit in. As I lower my self into the water I hold onto the edge of the ice. As I pull my self out I’m am fully renewed. I sigh. I need to get back to the North Pole. But their at the top of the world and I’m at the bottom. I want to cry. But I pull my self together. “Willow?” I spin around on my heels. It’s Jack. I can feel my heartbeat flutter. I want to run to him but it’s proboly just Pitch playing tricks on me. I shake my head and turn to walk away. I start to walk away. “Willow where are you going?” “Pitch if this is some sick joke to get me to confess my love for Jack then okay Yes I do love Jack get over it okay!” I start to walk away again. “Clever girl.” I turn around again to find Pitch in Jack’s place. I turn around back to where I was walking trying my damnest to hold back the tears. Why does Jack have to mean so much to me. “Willow you really are better than those guardians why not come help me?” I shake my head just brush him off Willow. I start walking again. He chuckles. “You really and truly believe that they care about you, Willow that is precious. I mean come on it’s obvious that Tooth hates you why do they need 2 girls fighting about some boy?” That was the breaking point I can’t hold them in any more. I turn around and shoot giant gusts of wind and ice at him. I’m crying so much I can’t see. I point my hands at the ground and I fly up into the air. I propel my self the best I can toward the North Pole. Crying the whole time. I fly right through a cloud. I stop. I land on the cloud. I sit there. I have run out of tears. I just lay on the cloud staring at the moon gasping like a fish out of water. I look up at the moon. “IF THIS IS WHAT YOU MEANT BY GETTING BETTER THAN TAKE ME BACK I DIDN’T WANT THIS I JUST WANTED A BETTER LIFE NOT CRYING, GETTING KIDNAPPED, AND JACK. I MEAN COME ON HE IS PERFECT BUT IT’S OBVIOUS HE LOVES TOOTH. I BET HE DOESN’T EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME WHY WOULD YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME?!” I look toward the North Pole. “Wind take me to the North Pole please.” The next thing I know I’m flying through the sky toward the North Pole. I smile as the wind my ears. As I fly over my old town I hear something. “WILLOW? WILLOW DID YOU COME HOME AFRAID OF PITCH? WILLOW PLEASE ANSWER ME! PLEASE WILLOW PLEASE, WILLOW I NEED YOU!, HOW AM I SOPOSE TO GET OVER YOU IF THE ONLY GIRL I EVER LIKED JUST LEFT ME WAITING ON A BALCONY? PLEASE WILLOW JUST answer.” I look down on him and smile as the butterflies in my stomach come back. I propel my self at him. He turns around just in time to see me. I wrap my arms around his neck. When he opens his eye we are both laying in my old backyard in the snow. He realizes it’s me and hugs me back. “Don’t run away this time.” “I didn’t run away.” “Then where were you?” “Pitch kidnapped me.” I can feel his heart quicken as the mention of his name. I stroke the top of his nose. “What why did you just do that?” “It use to calm me down when I was little I was wondering if it did the same for you.” I can hear him chuckle. I try to stand up but he pulls me back down beside him. “Stay with me just stay with me tonight.” He stares right into my eye’s. He never darts to look at anything but me. The next thing I know his lips are pressed against mine. I blush a bright red but soon I kiss back. His lips are like ice but they have a warmth about them. When we do break apart I blush as he smiles and looks at me eyes again. “What is so special about you that I just had to go off and fall in love with you?” I blush at his comment. He is smiling. I smile back and cuddle up against his chest. His heart beat is about as fast as mine. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head as we both drift off to sleep. When I wake up I look at the sleeping guardian. We are back in the North Pole. I smile as I nuzzle against his chest. The sun is reflecting off his hair and it looks like fresh frost on a window. I reach out and touch it. He open’s one eye as he look’s at me grabbing at his hair. He chuckles and smirks before going back to sleep. I smile at him. What in the world did I do to deserve this. I nuzzle up against him and go back to sleep. We are woken up what felt like a few minutes later by Sandy and Bunnymund. Sandy shakes me a little but I refuse to get up and so does Jack. We both turn away from them. Bunnymund sighs and picks me up and puts me on my feet. “Alright mate got one up just got to get the second.” “Ug why did you wake me up.” “North wanted to make sure Jack was back from looking for you and when he walked into his room he saw you two just sleeping so he called me and Sandy in here to wake you guys up cause if Tooth saw she would flip out. So go tell her your okay so she doesn’t see you and Jack together.” I shrug and walk out. Jack wakes up right before I walk out. He see’s me and runs over. He kisses me. I kiss back this time and he just beams at me as he flies down stairs. I turn to see Sandy covering his eye’s and Bunnymund just gawking at us. I wave a awkward wave at them before walking out. When I get down to the ground floor and the table Jack just beams at me. He flies at me and just hugs me. I hug back and laugh. Tooth smiles at me. She most already knew that I was back. When I sit down no one asks where I have been or anything. Then finally “Willow were you the past week?” “I WAS GONE A WEEK?!” They all just stare at me. “Oh uh sorry I got kidnapped but Pitch I had fire come out of my hands then I blacked out then I woke up on Antartica then I had wind and ice come out of my hand’s I fought Pitch some more I flew trying to get up here when I found Jack.” They all nod and go back to eating except Jack who looks at me with the Why didn’t you tell them we are dating now look. I then look at Tooth then back and give him the Tooth likes you and I’m not gonna break her heart look. He nods and grabs my hand under the table. I smile as we both just sit there like that for the entire feast.

 

Jack’s POV

After I walked Willow to her room and hugged her goodnight I go back down to the main floor. North wanted to talk to me for some reason. I smile as I walk in. “Hey North what do you need?” He turns around and sighs. “I’m afraid you can’t be with Willow.” I drop me staff. “Okay ha ha nice joke now can I leave.” “No Jack we are serious you will slow her down she is the last Angle she is sopose to protect the Earth and everything on it. If she has to worry about what your doing that she can’t do that.” I fall to my knee’s. After months of protecting her and loving her. I have to just give her up right after I finnaly for her. I start to cry. North tries to help me but I don’t want his help. I fly out of there as fast as possible. I sit on the top of the moutain and cry and scream. I basically pull my hair out. “HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT IF SHE IS THE ONLY THING I CARE ABOUT ON THE GOD FORSAKEN PLANET.” I lay down in the snow and just cry. “Jack?” I open my eye’s the next morning to find Willow kneeling beside me. “I heard you last night but I thought Pitch was here. But when I got up this morning you weren’t in your room so I came looking for you.” I hug her. “Please don’t ever leave me Willow please.” “Why would I do something insane like that.” She laughs as she pulls me off of her. She kisses my forehead. “It’s ok whatever is wrong will pass I promise you’ll be okay.” She smiles god she is so fucking adorable. I hug her again and she hugs me back. “Just don’t let me get in front of whatever you want to be okay” “Jack I want to be a artist your not ever gonna get in the way of that, You will most likely be what I draw.” She ruffles my hair “Do you wanna go get breakfast I’m kinda hungry.” I nod and grab her. She hugs my waist and we fly down. “Silly humans you have to eat three times a day.” “Hey if you didn’t eat three times a day you would be hopeless so you can’t say anything.” I laugh “Yeah your right.” “Of course I’m right.” She laughs as we land on the balcony. “Listen Willow I don’t care what Tooth thinks I love you and nothing can get in the way of that. I love you and no one else.” I kiss her she is of course shocked as usual. But she does kiss back. When we break apart there is Tooth teary eyed and flies out of the building at top speed crying. Willow looks at her with sadness in her eyes she hated hurting people, Well except Pitch. I hug her and we go get food to get her mind off of it.


	4. Tooth

Chapter 4

As me and Jack walk in I can see the dissaprovment on North’s face. I am about to walk back to my room when Jack takes my hand and pulls me toward my seat. I sit there when finnaly it is over. I get up and walk with Sandy for my training. He is the one who trains me. Sence he is the only one who knows how to train a Angle.

Jack’s pov

I wave at Willow as she and Sandy go in the practise room to train. As he shuts the door she waves back and smiles. As I turn around I see North. “You aren’t sopose to be in love with her.” “I don’t care Okay she makes me happy can’t that be enough for you?” “Jack you are going to ruin her life if you don’t leave her.” “Well it’s gonna ruin mine if I do.” North looked at me with such dissapointment. “I thought you were higher than that Jack.” “You know what I am but think about it if I break her heart now she will not have the will power to go on. She will give up thanks to me. So either way I see it I am going to hurt her. So can I please just be happy for once.” I turn to walk away. “What about Tooth.” “What about Tooth?” He sighs “She really cared about you Jack mabey even loved you and you have known her longer than you have known Willow so what made you pick Willow?” “She makes me complete, Yes I knew Tooth had feelings for me but when I was with her there was no special conection. But when I’m with Willow I feel complete like I’m with my other half. Like you know that feeling you get around that person when you think I could stay with them forever. That is how I feel with Willow all the time. I never want to leave her side. I always want to make sure she is safe. Just knowing that she is in the other room or just to know where she is and what she is doing I feel a little better. But when she got kidnapped by Pitch I was scared. I didn’t know if she was dead or what so I went looking. I looked all over the world for her. I need her in my life just to remain sane.” He gave me this look that I couldn’t shake off. Like he knew what I was talking about but he was forced to leave. I sigh and turn to leave. “Jack I know how you feel and if that is how you really feel then I’ll allow it but you need to tell Tooth what you have told me just to set her mind at ease.” I smile and nod. I go to Willow’s room. I wrote a note and tapped it on her door. Hey Willow I had to go apologize to Tooth I’ll be back later I promise :) - Jack. I fly to Tooth’s domain. She isn’t crying this time. She turns toward me and smiles. “You chose me over Willow.” She tries to hug me. “No Tooth I came to apologize I didn’t want to make you cry this morning. But I love Willow and you should respect that. When I’m around her I feel complete and I don’t want to hurt you. But without her I don’t feel like my self and I hope that you respect my judgment.” She backs away from me. “I respect your judgment Jack but but” She start to cry again I can’t handle her cry so much. “  
Why don't you love me? Why can’t you just look at me the way you look at her, Why can’t you tell me I'm your everything. And why don't you love me baby? Open up your heart tonight 'cause I could be all that you need.” I stare at her dumbfound. I knew she liked me but I didn’t think she liked me like that. I go to try and comfort her. But she just backs away. “ See before I was to scared to tell you thinking you would regect me. But what was I so scared about you fell for some human girl who proboly didn’t even believe until she found out about you. It’s just I loved you for years hiding it thinking it wouldn’t be wise but really jack what was I so scared of WHAT WAS I SO FUCKING SCARED OF YOU OBVIOUSLY WOULD HAVE GONE FOR ANY BODY!” I am getting angry no one talks about Willow that way. “shut up.” She didn’t even turn around. “what did you just say?” Our voices barley above a whisper. “I SAID SHUT UP! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT WILLOW THAT WHY YES I REALIZE YOU LOVED ME BUT GET OVER IT I CHOSE HER I LOVE HER YOU NEED TO RESPECT MY CHOICE AND IF YOU EVER HURT HER I WILL NOT THINK TWICE ABOUT FIGHTING YOU!” She gives me a look that I don’t really know what it means but I don’t care. I turn and leave. When I do get back to the North Pole I am furious. I scowl at everything I see until my eye’s lands on Willow’s curly mess of hair. My gaze softens as I walk over to her. She turns around her eye’s land on me. She smiles widely as she waves. Her grey blue eye’s look brighter today than they have ever. I smile back and fly toward her. As I land beside her I put my arm around her waist. “Hey jack look at this.” She giggles as I try to hid my blush she was so fucking cute.”Look Jack.” As I look in between her hand is snow and ice but it is forming something. When I look at it it is a heart. Made of ice. She beams at me as she hands it to me. I take it into my hands. It is beautiful. I kiss her cheek. “It’s gourgious Willow.” She smiles and blushes as she hugs my waist. “I knew you’d like it.” She is perfect what did I ever do to dersve someone this amazing. I hug her back. As I do I fly she yelps as she looks down and sees she is off the ground. “Warn me if you want to go flying!” “We are going flying tonight!” She laughs loudly as we fly out into the brisk winter air. She nuzzles my stomach as she giggles. As we fly we pass Tooth. She doesn’t look back and neither do we. I look down at Willow. She smiles widely as we land onto of a moutain. She look’s down at the bottom. She sits down and just stares into the blackness. I sit down next to her. She is shivering. I put my arm over her shoulder. “Jack your winter sprite your cold ha ha your not really helping.” I give her puppy dog eye’s. “It’s ok I got this for once.” She points her pointer finger at the sky and in a second there is a small flame coming from the tip. I gawk at it. “I learned how to control the fire today. and I found out the fire means summer because summer is hot.” She smiles at me. I smile back. I laugh at my self. I haven’t smile this much for years. It’s funny how one girl can make me smile more in one day than I could have smiled in 300 years. Then the more I think about it the more I'm scared she won't become a guardian and she will grow old and forget about me or she will die and I will have to live without her. I hug her. "Please don't ever leave me Willow I need you Please." She smiles. "Just make me the same promise please Jack you complete me." "I promise." "Me too." She look's me in the eyes and kisses me. This time I get to be the one shocked. Then I kiss her back. She lets go and looks me in the eye again. "Can I tell you something I have never told anyone ever." "Uh sure." "Ok so when I first met you I had to keep my self calm because I thought you weren't real and when you took me home I never wanted to leave your side." I smile. "Well when I met you I felt complete and I still don't know why." "Well isn't that sweet." We both turn around to find Pitch. He puts his hand over our mouths and soon we are asleep.


	5. Please please don't leave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end sorry if it was to depressing

Chapter 5

I woke up surronded by darkness. I sigh. “Wow Pitch I love what you did with the place.” “Now now now Willow is that any way to greet an old friend.” “We are NOT friends.” “Friends Enemies same difference.” I roll my eye’s. Then my eye’s land on a certain passed out guardian. I can feel my heart beat faster as I desperatly try to break free. “JACK? JACK! JACK WAKE UP.” He slowly opens his eyes. When he sees me his eyes get big. “WILLOW?” As we reach for each other we are just out of each others reach. About a inch to be percis. “You see my little love birds I have kept you close enough to each other that you can want to hug and hold one another but farther enough apart that you are barely able to touch each other. My own little way of tortcher.” I scowl at him. “Now now Willow don’t make that face.” I roll my eye’s “What do you want Pitch?!” I look over at Jack yelling at him. I blush a little thank god it’s so dark. “Oh nothing just I want you Willow to work for me and if I can get your boyfriend over here to agree then you obviously will.” “What makes you think that?” Pitch smirks “Jack what would you do if Willow jumped off a cliff trying to kill her self.” “Save her.” Pitch laughs at the response. “Well we sure will see.” The next thing I know I am surronded by darkness. When I open my eye’s I am on the edge of a cliff. I quickly turn around trying to get away. Only Mim knows I’m scared of heights. I turn to find a tree. I grasp at it but it withers away at my touch. I want to scream. I want to cry. I want to be safe. I open my mouth to scream for Jack. But I shut my mouth just as fast as I opened it. I can save my self. I jump. I don’t care I know I’ll be safe. “WILLOW?” I look up to find Jack flying at top speed down to me. He catches me. “WILLOW WHAT THE FUCK?” I don’t say anything. I pinch him. He doesn’t say anything. “Pitch put me down.” “But Willow I really am Jack Frost I promise.” “Ok then tell me something only Jack would know.” He pauses for a few minutes. “Ok Willow you got me you clever girl.” I sigh as Jack turns into Pitch. “Now put me down.” “As you wish.” I’m once again falling I smirk as I bend the wind to my will. Soon I’m eye to eye with Pitch. “Forgot Angles could fly could we?” I smirk as he shoots black sand at me. I move so it shoots right past me. I shoot water at him and he just misses it. He makes black sand whips and grabs my neck and hands. He pulls me closer to him so his face is just inches away. “Now tell me on a scale of 1 - 10 how much this hurts.” “Only if you answer my quetion first.” He gives me a dumb look. “Please.” “Fine.” “How much does this hurt?” I kick him the crotch and his sand whips break away. This time when I fly back I have wings. Pure white wings about the size of a kiddie bike are on my back. I smile. He regains his balance and gawks at my wings. “You didn’t believe I was really an Angle did you?” He breaks his trance and wakes his sand whips again. This time instead of fire, ice, water, and air. I have saphire blue sand. I smile at it. I make two sand whips and grab Pitch’s whips. I spin them around with him still attached above my head in circles. I let go and he flies. I smile as I fly away. While I’m flying I some how find my way into Jacks dreams. I see him. “NO WILLOW COME BACK YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO FALL IN THE LAKE SO WE COULD MEET AND YOU WOULD BELIEVE SO SO so we could fall in love.” Tears fall from his face as he kneels in the snow and cries. I try to fly to him. But something is stopping me. “No I need to tell him it’s just a nightmare. I scream at him. “JACK IT’S JUST A NIGHTMARE I SWEAR I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.” I break the barrier. When Jack turns around and sees me he smiles. He starts running toward me and I start running at him. Just as we are about to hug I feel a sharp pain in my back. As I fall into Jacks arms I can hear him whisper. “No god no please.” As I look up at Jack I can feel the darkness seeping into my veins. “Willow you have to fight it please.” I stand up when I feel a sharp pain in my back. I fall forward. “WILLOW NO!” I can feel Jack wrap his arms around me hugging me but at the same time I feel nothing at all. As I look at my hands and arms I see black slowly seeping into my veins. I push Jack off me. “Willow what are you doing?” He inches toward me. I back up not wanting to hurt him I know what is in my veins and I don't want to hurt him. “Willow?” He reach's out to me. I smack his hand away. “Run Jack I don't know what is wrong with me but I don't want to hurt you Jack just run please.” He looks confused. Then I am surronded by darkness but I can see perfectly. Jack inches toward me. “Willow are you okay?” “He he he why yes Jack I am why don't you come over here and find out.” He backs away with fear in his eye's. “Willow you don't sound normal.” My hand makes a flame ball. Except it's black. I shoot it at Jack. He just misses it. “WILLOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” “Oh Jack don't you love her I thought you did, You see all I did was make her just a tiny but different to make her my minion from now on and no Jack there is nothing you can do except wake up.” Pitch snaps his fingers and suddenly I'm right beside Pitch. I look up at him and smile. He ruffles my hair. “Now my dear why don't you go wake up your spirit.” I walk toward Jack and kick him. He is sweating like a pig. I cry on the inside but I know the Willow on the outside doesn't care anymore. Jack looks up at me and cries. I never thought I would ever see him cry. He reaches up to hold my hand. I smack it away. But when I see him craddle his hand crying I can't hold it in. I cry. He looks at me like I'm insane. Then I realize I'm on the outside. I hug Jack. “Jack I love you just remember that please.” “I love you too Willow please don't leave me.” I kiss him if for only a second I don't know. The next moment I am nothing. It is pure white. I look around. Then I see a man. He looks pretty normal. He doesn't say anything but he just kisses my forehead and then I open my eyes. I am not me. I start to fade from this world. I know I will not last much longer. In my final thoughts I think of Jack then I am gone just like freshly fallen snow in the begging spring.

 

Jack's Pov

I look at Willow laying dead in my hands. She whispers her last words like a phantom. I cry. Pitch pulls out the sword in her back. I look at her again and again hopeing she will come back for me. I hug her. I don't want her to leave me yet. She promised. I want to scream I just want to be with her. The next thing I know Willow is being pulled away from me by Bunnymund. He picks her up carefully. I can see the tears in his eyes but looks at me and stays strong. I scream out for her. The next day's go like a ticking clock. They bury Willow. They ask if I want to say a few words. I say nothing. I just sit there and look at her laying there. I just wish she would wake up and laugh at her sick joke. But as they bury her I come to a realization. She is really dead she is not coming back for me. For anyone. I fly away. I make winter come and go but never anything else. Then I see her. She looks exactly like her. But younger. I watch her she is exactly like her. Her mother calls her. But she says a name that brings tears to my eyes. “Willow come inside for dinner.” I get on the ground and walk over to her. She runs right though me. I fly to the north pole. “North she is.” “Alive I know we have known for a while.” I stare at them. “Why haven't you told me?” “We haven't been able to get in touch with you for 10 years Jack.” I stare at them. Why did I have to lose the only one that I really care about. I look at her little light and kiss it. I miss her so much.


End file.
